1. Field of the Invention
Filtering and particulate washing device.
2. Background of the Invention
The rapid and efficient filtering of a number of different liquids and the washing of the particulates resulting therefrom has in the past required excessive time in laboratories.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a device to selectively carry out the filtering of a number of liquids, either concurrently or individually, and to wash the particulates resulting therefrom with a desired liquid prior to the particulates being removed from the invention.
Another object of the invention is to supply a multiple filtering and particulate washing device that has a simple mechanical structure, is simple and easy to use, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and one that will substantially reduce laboratory time required in filtering and particulate washing operations.